Dragons,Souls,& Blood (DED)
by The Memester
Summary: Saber,one of the many Unkindled has finally lost his wits after continued Journeys and Kindlings but finaly he is free from the cycle...or is he? He is now stranded in a world unknown to him so he must team up with the Dragonborn and a familiar Undead to find out a way out but also help the Dragonborn on his quest to kill the world eater,Alduin. (THIS SHITS DEAD AND I PROP REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1: New World

**_His name is Dovahkiin,_** ** _DRAGONBORN._**

 ** _But there is another,another who will help the Dragonborn in his quest to slay Alduin._**

 ** _With the strength of entire armies,the power of the divines,and a never dying soul of the dragons._**

 ** _He goes by one name._**

 ** _The Ashen One._**

\--

 **Ringed City,Slave Knight Gael**

Finally,i did it. I killed Gael and took his soul and blood. All i need to do is rekindle the First Flame but...what is the point? I have to do this in other worlds constantly. I wake up,kill gundyr,light the firelink bonfire,hunt the Lords,kill them,fight the Soul of Cinder,Link the First Flame,and i repeat. I feel so empty and without purpose but i don't HOLLOW.

Maybe i am hollow? I keep doing this without feeling. I gave up once and sleep in firelink shrine but i woke up back at the Kiln. Im not mad but i do feel like i am hollow. Im tired now,im gonna end this and i hope when i do...Ill just die and stay dead.

I use a Coiled Sword Fragment and i teleport back to Firelink Shrine. I make it and i placed the Lords of Cinders' ashes on their respective thrones. The Abyss Watchers,Aldrich Devourer of Gods,Yhorm the Giant,and Prince Lothric. I walk up to the shrine bonfire and i kneel to it. The firekeeper says her speech i have listened to thousands of times but something was off,my body does not feel the world around me. My mind empty. My soul far from myself.

Im going hollow...im going hollow...Im...me...going hollow...hollow...hollow...hollow...im going hollow...hollow.

Finally...im free...from this damned curse. Im free,i can die! Im no longer shackled by this world and its troubles.

I slowly open up my eyes as i smell something unnatural yet soothing. I sit up and im amazed at what am i seeing. Grass more green than a budding green blossom,Tress that are not corpses and have more life than the ones in farron keep,Sunlight that is as bright as the First Flame,but what shocked me was there was creatures eating the grass and running away when i try to make contact.

I stand up and i look around...no hollows,dragons,and demons. I look down to get my equipment but...my axe and shield are gone! I check my bottomless box but that was also gone as well. All i have is my four rings,pyromancy flame,a staff,a tailsman,the Knight's set and shield,and a longsword...not my favorite equipment but it will have to do

I take a deep breath and the air smells other than blood and despair. i put on the Knight's helmet i walk in a random direction. Most undead would use a homeward bone or the honeward miracle but me i like to find a bonfire first so i can come back to this unknown region...even if it means i have to fight more hollows...or demons.

I walk along the forest and there were no poison lakes like in Farron Keep or the creatures that were either 'civilized' or savage beasts. I found a stone path that goes left or right,i go right...always. I walk along the path still ready to kill anything that would try to kill me...i am peculiar,i go from a emotionless husk that just went through Lothric carefree to how i was when i first woke up,ready to die and kill at anytime. Damn this curse,im insane.

I hear a unfamiliar sound coming from behind me. I quickly turn around as i raise my shield and sword. What kind of monster am i gonna face now?

It was a wagon and it was beinging pulled by a creature i have never seen before and there was a man sitting on the front part of the wagon...wait,was he a sane undead? The man stopped when he noticed me and yelled "Get out of the way citizen! This is important Imperial business!". I look at him with both confusion. What or who are the Imperials?.

The man's temper went away and he looked at me with something like sympathy. He says "Are you lost traveler? if you are there is a small town called Helgen just up ahead" he points forward. I look the direction he pointed to and back at him. I walk in the direction he pointed to,most would make sure he wasn't lying but i know when someone was lying also there is most likely a Bonfire in this small town called Helgen.

I walk really fast so it wasn't unexpected for me to make it to the small village called Helgen too early. I gate is closed and a man is looking down to look for Imperial Soldiers. He spots me and asks in a serious tone "State your business!" and i look at him and i say "i am here to rest at a Bonfire,doest this town has't a Bonfire ?".

The man looks at me confused and i add "Im a traveler and i would liketh to rest,so shall thee allow me to enter the town?". The man says open the gates to someone and the gate opens. I walk in and the town has a nice desgin,knights or warriors speaking to each other,and townsfolk walked along the streets in peace. It was as if the flame was not fading.

I make it to what seemed like the center and i didn't expect to see a block that had a basket infront of it and man with a big axe,sharpening the blade of said axe. What was about happen here? I go to the nearest citizen with caution and i ask "Pardon me,can thee bid me what is about to befall here?". The woman looks at me confused and asks "What are you asking?".

I point to the man with the axe and she says "oh,you mean the execution". "Execution?" i said confused. What was the point? Would they not come back to life? Aren't they Undead?

The woman says "Stormcloak troops and even Ulfric Stromcloak were ambushed before they could leave Skyrim and they are now tied up and are gonna be executed here". Stormcloaks? Ulfric?. "Where am i?" i ask and she says "Helgen".

"No,i meanteth what land am i in?" i ask again and what she says surprises me "You're in Skyrim,one of the many provinces in Tamriel". Skyrim? Im i in the future? Maybe i warped to a different land? "Where is Lothric?" i ask and she looks at me with a confused look so i add "Thy knowth,the transitory lands where the Lords of Cinder converge".

She shakes her head and says "Im sorry,i don't know what that place is,maybe you can find where that place ie by asking the collage or finding a map of Tamriel". Before i said anything else we hear carriages and she quickly leaves to watch the execution...or not. I stand near a building as i watch 2 carriages stop next to each other.

The 'Imperials' say names and the person will line up. Someone named Lokir of Rokistead ran and go killed by a archer...one shot and he died. Didn't even turn into ash but i did feel the souls go in me,2 souls...what? The last one to be called was someone named Erick,looks human with brown medium length hair,beard,and eyes,musles meant for wielding the Fume Ultra Greatsword,and a blood red tatoo that looks like something clawed him.

Someones dies blah blah. I wasn't paying attention until i heard the roar of a dragon. I immediately look around and i see one flying towards here,i pull out the Sunless Tailsman and i scream "DRAGON!". Once i said that the dragon laids and it looks like it came out of a nightmare. I prepare and i channel the power of the miracle used to slay dragons.

 ** _SUNLIGHT SPEAR_**

I throw the bolt right at the dragon's head and it roars in pain. The roar made the red and the sky falls down onto the ground. The dragon falls and breaths fire,i quickly get Erick up and tell him "Let's go or thou want to die?". He gets up and someone yells "In here!". We both look and it was another human,blonde with blue eyes. We run for it and entered the building and once we did someone else closed the door behind us.

The blonde haired fellow says "that can't be. A dragon,i thought they were only in legends". A browned haired person says "Legends don't burn down villages". "Where should we go Ralof?" Erick says and Ralof responds by saying "up the keep". I quickly make a run for it up the stairs and before i made it to the second floor the dragon's head bursts in and it blocks the rest of the way up due to the debris. Before the dragon breathed fire i quickly charge up a miracle as powerful as Sunlight Spear.

 ** _LIGHTNING STAKE_**

I slam the bolt of lightning on the dragon's head and it once again roars in pain and flys away. Erick stands next to me,looks at the hole the dragon made,looks at me,and jumps to the next building. I quickly do the same and we make it out of the house only to be met with the dragon again. As it breaths fire i quickly roll under the dragon and i start slashing. It quickly flys away and we continue running but every now and then Erick needed a breather...strange.

We make it to one part of Helgen and we are meeted with Ralof and a imperial. They argue and go different ways. Erick goes to where Ralof is at and i follow. As we enter we are greeted a dead body,let's hope their's a soul attached to it. "We will meet in Sovengrade my friend" Ralof says and looks at us "that thing was a dragon no doubt,just like in the children stories,the harbingers of the end times". Why? Didn't the First Flame meant the world was ending?

"Let's get those bindings off" Ralof says as he cuts off Erick's binding. "Take his armor,he is not gonna be needing it where he's going" Ralof said and he looks at me and says "i have no idea how you did that but it will be useful for us to escape". "Miracles,tales of the Gods" i say and Ralof looks at me confused. Did they not know about Miracles?

"This armor doesn't suit me" i look at Erick and he is wearing,by the looks,light armor. "As long as it protects thee from certain death,don't complain" i said and Rolaf says "Aye". Before Erick could say anything else i hear footsteps coming this way,i quickly whisper "hide" and we put our backs again the wall. I hear people saying something about they need to escape. They walk past us and i quickly stop Ralof from attacking them.

There are 3 imperials,2 light armored and 1 heavy armored. I sneak up to one of the light armored imperials and i shove my blade on the lower part of his torso and slice upwards,cutting him in half. Before the other imperial could react i ram my fist into their stomach as fire burst inside of him,killing him instantly. Before the last imperial could attack me Ralof slammed his axe on her face and Erick helped in the assualt.

"What was that?" Erick asked as he looks at my hand. "Pyromancy" i simply answered and took a key from one of the corpses. I look at Ralof and Erick and i say "Go searcheth in the room the imperials came out of". Erick instantly went to search for better armor and weapons. Ralof looks at me without saying a single word.

I hope i don't have to explain anything to him.

 **[Bye]**


	2. The Abyss Hath Cometh

**_The Abyss Hath Cometh_**

Phinis was doing a expirement with a spell tome he found. It was written in a strange language and trying to read it gave me a sense of dread,it also gave off a type of darkness that not even the Psijic order could identify.

He went from page to page and couldn't find anything. Except on the last page,when i turned to the page the contents vanished and i learn a new spell. "Well,a conjuration spell. I will have to try it" I say to myself as i leave the building and enter the hall,this is where students go to learn but it is also a place to practice spells.

I ready the spell as i feel no magicka being drained. Strange,usually spells drain magicka but this doesn't. I might be doing the spell wrong or this spell summons a really weak daedra. I fire the spell on the ground and humanoid figure fades into existants and also rises up. The daedra looks around and than looks at me.

The daedra was wearing grey,bulky spiked armor,a skeleton mask with black fur on the top and back. He is also wielding a short,black and worn out greatsword with a shield that looks excatly like the greatsword. "You summoned me?" he asked with malcious intent. "uh,yes. Im Phinis,master of conjura-Ah!" before i could finish he grabbed me by the face and started removing something from inside of me,something important.

I fall to the ground and he looks down at me and says "Sorry,i just wanted some Humanity and you gave me the amount i needed. 99 is alot you know,you must be a Darkwraith". I could barly hear what he was saying,i was going in and out of consiousness. Am i dying? What did he do?.

Before i could figure out i fully lose consiousness.

\--

Did he just pass out? Damn,i wanted to see if i could fight him but now i can't...also he passed out from that? Is he not Undead? Must be one of those rare non-Undead people you don't see ever.

"Hello,if thou art Undead wake up" i say as i smile under my mask. I love say thou art Undead but i dont like talking like that. I soon gained my ability to talk differently by talking to some of those baby mushrooms...until i got killed by the. dad and mom mushrooms.

I hear footsteps coming towards my direction and i look up to see a group of humans,some don't,and they are wearing...robes of sorts. "Great,summoned phantoms to help the host. Where have you been? I drained all his Humanity,99 Humanity" i mockingly say as they look at me with confusion and caution.

They are most likely confused because i drained that much Humanity in one grab even though you can't but you actually can. After giving away 5000 Humanity to Kaathe i got rank 99,so that means i can drain all the Humanity someone has in one grab. No one likes to sacriface that much Humanity but when you have too much than you need you remove it. Screw letting a invader take it from you,just give it to the covenant leader.

"Step back everyone" the Archmage walks up to the Undead and asks "Let me guess,Daedra and you were summoned by phinis but you knocked him out due to either fear or anger". I chuckle and say "I wanted to feed,he had so much Humanity to offer. Now,i must bid farewell" as i say that i pull out the black seperation crystal and i focus my energy on it.

"What in the abyss!?!?" i scream as i try to use the crystal again but once again it proves futile. Before i know it im knocked out.

 **5 Time Convoluted Hours Later**

I wake up tied up to a chair in a fancy room. In the middle was a garden of sorts,to my right were cases that held crystals unknown to me,to my left is a asortment of herbs and ingredients. Infront of me was everyone that saw what i did. Also i got knocked out!? Not even a giant mushroom's punch would knock me out. My train of thought is interupted when Savos,The Archmage,said "Who are you and what plain of Oblivion do you come from?".

Savos was nervous,A commond daedra spell only knocked him out and he still seems to have free will. "My name is..." i think about it. The name i had throughout my journey was Saber but i remember i used to be called Issac. "My name is Issac and im from Lordran,a land filled with Undead and old Gods" i say with a smile on my face.

"Undead and Gods? You can't be from another world...are you?" Savos questions and nod while saying "That is how summoning works. Other humans can summon phantoms from other worlds to help them. Time is convoluted in Lordran". The group of people start talking and when i staryed getting bored i say "If you are not convinced...take off my mask" the last part was said with evil intent.

Savos looks at me cofused and slowly takes off my mask. Once it's off he drops it immeditaly and everyone looks like they are about to puke. All they see is the face of a decayed corpse beyond repair,there are maggos on some parts of his face,dead dark eyes,black cold lips,and of course smelled bad.

"I am one of the Undead,Forever without hope...forever without light. So embrace the darkness for what it is,even if it kills you" i trailed off at the end but it's true,I got burned alive and i soon woke up back at the asylum and embraced the darkness instead of burn again. I joined the Darkwraiths,Drained the Humanity out of others,I fought and killed Artorias and Manus,and i still embraced it.

 ** _The Darkness Is My Light_**

My thoughts are interupted by Savos saying "You will stay here until we know you are atleast...suited for social interaction" and as he says this im untied and i put on my mask. "Thanks,May the flames guide thee" i say and i bow.

May the flames guide thee? When did i ever hear before?

 **End**

 **This chapter was to introduce a new character and stuff. The Chosen Undead is here and he will be ready to steal some Humanity (Or Embers *wink* *wink*). Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble in Whiterun Part 1

**Chapter 2**

 **Trouble in Whiterun**

 **Part 1**

Erick comes back with a dull looking sword but it is apparently well suited for him. He even took the heavy armored imperial's armor and wore it,except for the helmet. He is leaving himself open to headswipes.

I open the the locked door and we run down the stairs and enter a corridor. The ground shakes and rocks crush the imperials in the middle of the corridor. "By the gods! Is everything gonna try and kill us" Erick yells out and i look at him and i say "This will only get worse". I can feel something in my throat moving. What in the gods is that?

Erick enters the room next to us and he crouchs. I look at him confused until i hear voices. Ralof crouchs and i enter the room but i don't crouch. I can a group of 3 Imperials and i take a sip of some Ashen Estus. I throw a giant spinning ball of fire at the Imperials and as it makes contact they fall down dead.

Erick claps and says "That was amazing,Are you a mage?". "Mainly im a Pyromancer but i do use some Miracles and Sorceries" i say and my eyes widen as i realize i didn't use any Thy,Thee,Thou or anything like that. Erick runs ahead of us and looks into a barrel and pulls out some bottles of different color. Estus Flasks? No,they are too small and have a cork on it. In order to use those things you would need phantoms to distract the monster so you could remove the cork.

"Got the potions? Good,let's go" As Ralof says that he leaves the room and me and Erick follow him. We hear screams and the sounds of someone cutting flesh or crushing bones. I run ahead and i see two imperials and Stormcloaks,since Ralof is part of the Stormcloaks i run up to a Imperial and i shove my fist into his body and a firey explosion happens in his body. The result: He died.

The other one was quickly killed by Erick. Im starting to like Erick,He is relible and strong so he can be useful for any monsters here. Me and Erick look at a cell with a body,a book,and gold coins inside. "Is that a box?" Erick says as he points to next to the body. I look closely and my widens as i realize that it's a..."bottomless box" i mutter. Erick pulls out two objects and messes with the lock until it opens. I immediatly take the bottomless box and i look inside. I smile under my helmet as i see some of my loot. I strap my second bottomless box to my belt and i pull out one of my favorite armors,A dull looking armor that has lost it's color and is covered in a green cloth. Fallen Knight armor.

I quickly take off my armor,put it in the second bottomless box,and i put on the fallen knight armor. I also take out the wolf knight greatsword andre upgraded eight times. I keep the knight's shield on my left hand,if i don't know how to dodge a attack might as well block it. I look at Erick and he is shooting a wall with a constant stream of blue lightning. Blue lightning? He isn't even using a talisman.

"Let's go Erick" Ralof says as he and the other Stormcloaks leave the room. Me and Erick quickly follow but everyone stops infront of wall that has been broken. The two Stormcloaks leave to find other survivers and me,Erick,and Ralof continue going ahead. We hear talking up ahead so we get ready for combat,im smiling under my helmet as im ready to use my favorite greatsword.

We run ahead but we stopped dead in our tracks. 5 Darkwraiths are walking randomly and i immediatly back away. We go back in the previous room and Erick asks in a shout-whisper "What in Oblivion is that!?". "Darkwraiths" i answered simply and both Ralof and Erick are confused so i explain "Darkwraithes are unknown but what some know about Darkwraithes are that they steal the life of others".

"How to we kill them?" Erick asks and i say "By not dying...and stabbing it". Before hecpuld say anything re-enter the room with the Darkwraiths and i throw a sunlight spear at a Darkwraith. It two ran up to us while the others didn't care. I roll away from a stab to the face and both Erick and Ralof attack the Darkwraith while i target the other one. It runs up and tries to stab me in the face but i roll away and i do a spin-swing art and i roll away so i don't get hit again.

The wraith does it again but this time i use sacred flame. Before touch the wraith it kicks me straight in the face,i land on my back but i quickly got back up and threw a great choas fireball. It gets hit and before it could attack again i do a front flip and i slam my blade onto the wraith's body. The wraithes body lies dead and i feel the souls entering my body.

Erick and Ralof were struggling. Before the second wraith could hit Erick i use sacred flame (succesfully) and it dies instantly. I sigh and i look at Erick and Ralof and asks "Are you both okay?". "Yeah,a little cuts but nothing bad" Ralof says while Erick just kept quiet. We do the same thing with the other two wraiths and when we did kill them we entered the room with the final wraith but when we did the wraith dead,impaled on it's chest was a Farron greatsword and on it's neck was the dagger. A man was leaning against the wall next to the corpse,he wore a hood made of shiny chains and wore the clothing of the Abyss Watchers. **_Hawkwood The Deserter_**.

Hawkwood looks at me and looks back at the dead wraith. I walk up to Hawkwood and ingnoring what Ralof and Erick are saying. When i was about to speak Hawkwood says "Take the sword,I don't need it...you are the true dragon". My eyes widen as i remember what happened.

 **Farron Keep - Abyss Watchers**

The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the entire room as two warrior hit each other with their respective weapons. The ashen knight weilding a giant lightning axe blocked a attack with a shield made of stone and held together with chains. He rolled away and quickly slammed his down on the deserter. The deserter rolls away and both warriors circle around each other.

"Ill take that stone and be a true dragon" Hawkwood shouts but the ashen knight stays silent,completely emtionless. Hawkwood looks up and down at the knight wearing the black knight armor but instead of wearing a helmet he is wearing a crown that is covering his eyes.

Hawkwood dashes towards the knight and swings but the knight rolls away and slams his axe against Hawkwood. The deserter grunts in pain but he continues his assualt. The ashen knight successfully rolls away from each attack and delivers his own in success. The ashen knight slamd his axe down but the deserter rolls away from it. Before Hawkwood could attack the ashen knight grabs the deserter on the face as dark energy emits from said hand.

Muffled screams is all that is heard...Until silence.

The deserter is laying on the ground,unable to move. Hawkwood looks up at the ashen knight and smiles "so...do it...kill me and...you'll be the true dragon". The ashen knight frowns and that shocks the deserter. The knight takes the dragon stone from Hawkwood's belt and walks to the Bonfire. He warps and is gone. Hawkwood looks to his left and he sees a divine blessing and homeward bone.

He laughs and says "You came out of the ground for god's sake". **...Silence**

 **Helgen - ???**

Hawkwood laughs and says "You crawled out the ground and yet you spared me". I sigh and say "I crawled out of the ground more times than any unkindled could". Me and Hawkwood shake hands but was shocked when i gave him a homeward. I nod and he warps away. I remove the sword and dagger as i put them in my bottomless box.

I gave no mercy everytime i fought Hawkwood,hell i even killed Hawkwood when i 'first' met him but..i decide to spare him in that fight,not out of curiousity but out of kindness. I was hollow in those fights,all of them. When Hawkwood spoke i guess i woke up again and spared him but i did take that stone. I have had thousands of those damned stones,i could have just let have Hawkwood had it but no...i needed the souls.

I see a glowing light on the torso of the wraith. I touch it and i smile when i got the wraith's entire armor. "Erick,you can loot their ar-" before i could finish my sentence i can see Erick wearing the armor expect the mask. Ralof is dualwielding the dark swords while Erick only has one. "Who was that and what did he mean by you being a true dragon?" Erick asks and i sigh,i was really hoping i wasn't gonna answer questions.

"His name is Hawkwood and he was a member of the undead legion of farron but last part will be told for another day" i say as we continue forward. Everything was dead. A white furry creature,eight-legged creatures dead as well,a furry four-legged creature. When we finale make it out of Helgen i look at the sun. I praise the sun but my praising was interupted when that black dragon flys over us. We quickly hide until it is out of sight.

"I guess it's gone. Let's get out of here" Ralof says and we start walking. "My sister,Gerdur,runs a mill in Riverwood and-" before Ralof could say anything else Erick says "There is a town nearby!? Let's go than,we can tell the everyone what happened to Helgen". "We will look like mad men. Dragons are legends and everyone knows that" Ralof says and Erick says "We have proof. Helgen is burnt to the ground and the most of the witnesses with say the same thing...a dragon burned down Helgen!".

"Calm down. We know what to do and how to do it and that is all. Let's go" i say as i pray to the sun that we don't fight. Ralof nods as does Erick as well. We walk to Riverwood and hope that dragon doesn't attack us.

 **To Be Continued**

 **[Part 1 over. I can only write around 2k words for some reason,can someone tell me why? Also this took awhile to write because im playing Borderlands 2 and also Irma. You know that really bad hurriance in Florida. I have no idea why i added in the whole hawkwood and darkwraith thing,i guess because im gonna add shit. Anyway,i hope you all liked the chapter. PEACE]**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble In Whiterun Part 2

**Trouble In Whiterun**

 **Part 2**

Issac is leaning against a wall as he watches two new mages casting spells. One was a human but the other one looked like if you combined Alvina and a human,seriously that mage is a cat person. Im also impressed that they are able shoot lightning and ice out of their hands. They don't use no catalyst or anything,i want to learn how to do that. After a week of being here i have learned alot about the world i am in but that will told for another day.

I look at my right hand as darkness flows around my palm. Humanity is everywhere,ready to be taken but due to my situation i can't steal any. I have 9999 Humanity in my box and bonfire box but i still want more. Im addicted to Humanity even before joining the wraiths. Everytime i look at someone in this collage i drool saliva that isn't even there. Oh lords i need some Humanity!!! I NEED TO FEEL HUMANITY POUR INTO ME!!!!

I snap myself back into reality before i could do anything bad. "I really need a pick-me-up" i mutter to myself but... "Is the pick-me up skooma,if so J'zargo might be interested" the cat man asks as i look at him. "No it's not 'Skooma' it is something completely different" i say but the damned cat asks "Is it new? Does it have to do something with moonsuger?".

Ok,im pissed. Im getting some Humanity right no-. "Mages!" the golden elf known as Ancano rans in and the human and cat look at Ancano. "We must leave and go to Whiterun. A army is heading towards Whiterun and no...it is neither the Imperials or Stormcloaks" Ancano adds and the mages leave with only me and Ancano in the room.

"Listen,i don't known who you are and why the College keeps you here so you will tell me-AHHHHHHHH" before Ancano could continue i drain the Humanity out of him...PAINFULLY. His screams can be heard through the halls but everyone is gone. I laugh like a mad man as i steal his Humanity. Once i stole (almost) every last bit of Humanity he had he tries to crawl away but i kick him on the head and he is knocked out. That felt good.

Now that im better i can go to 'Whiterun' and kill myself a army. I have been bored for an entire week in this place so killing a army single handedly will be fun. I will leave the college to go to this 'Whiterun' place.

\--

A bandit was looking at the road to find someone to rob or just kill. He drinks his last ale and sighs. "Damn,last one" he throws his bottle into the woods but was meant with the shattering of glass. The bottles ale are in are strong so it was quite shocking when he heard the bottle brake.

"Who's there? Come out or ill come after you myself!" the bandit yelled and was met with a army of 50 men. They wore pointy hats,red armor,and are wielding a giant sword and a badass dagger. (Too lazy to describe).

Before the bandit could react one of the men decapited him. The men look up at the sky as they see a dragon fly by and is heading towards a city in the distance. They walk in that direction in a steady pace.

\--

Me and Erick were successfull with getting the dragonstone and killing the dragon attacking the guard tower near Whitrun but there was a new problem. Farmers and travelers noticed a army of 50 heading towards Whiterun but the worst part was how they described them. Red armor,big,giant sword,and a pointy helmet. The Abyss Watchers.

Right now i was pacing around the room while Erick and the jarl were planning what to do. "They have red armor so it could be Imperials" Erick tells the jarl "I think we should get the guards and step up a defense". I stop and look at Erick "Erick,we are gonna be up against an army of 50. Did you not hear how they killed anyone in their way and the bodies of the people?!" I try to be calm but my worry encreases by the second.

"Jarl!" a gaurd runs and says "The army is hear and knight with spiked armor and a skull mask". Spiked armor? Kirk. Skull mask? Darkwraith. There is another Undead here!!!.

_

"So...this is the army" i look at all the knights infront of me. Same look same weapon = same moveset. "Let's go" i said and 2 rush at me. With a simple movement of my arm both knight's get stunned and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the field. I quickly put my shield on my back and i stab the first knight while i drain the other. See the funny thing about the Dark Hand is that when the person you drain has no Humanity it drains their life and gives you it's life. So with my ranking it's almost instant kill.

Both knights lie dead on the ground and the others look at each other.

" ** _Lets go_** "

_

I was watching a fight of the ages. A single Undead was fighting 50 Abyss Watchers with ease. Erick and the Jarl were shocked as well when i showed them the battle with my binoculars. It went from 50 to 30 in under 2 minutes. Parry,stab,roll,slash,and drain. It went on until there were none. "By the gods" both Erick and the Jarl say with shock and fear of the Undead.

I put away my binoculars and i run to the gate. I run past the guards and when i make it to the battlefield i was meant with a sight. The Undead standing in the middle of all the bodies laughing but stops and looks right at me. "Oh,another Undead? Chosen like the others?".

_

What a rush! I haven't felt this alive ever since i killed the Bell Gargolyes. I just start laughing my ass off. Until i sense it,the presence of another Undead. I look to my right and i see him. A knight wearing dulled armor that is covered in a green cloth,held a normal iron shield but what took the Humanity was that he was holding Artorias' greatsword. He is another 'Chosen' Undead.

"Oh,another Undead? Chosen like the others?" i see him step back "Don't worry,im on your side. We are both Chosen right?" i see him lower is gaurd a little. "Take off that helmet,i would like to see another familiar face" he takes off his helmet and im met with a human face...a **human** face. He is Human but i would have known the second i looked him so what is he.

I take off my mask and i see how replused he is. "What? Im Hollow,you never seen a Undead who didn't have the change to use Humanity?" now he was confused ans asked "What is Humanity and no i have never seen any like you and believe me i went Hollow...one hundred times".Okay now im confused. We put back on our helmets and i ask "Kingdom?".

"Lothric"

"King or Queen?"

"Prince Lothric and Lorian"

"Chosen or other?"

"Unkindled"

"First Flame?"

"Hunt the Lords of Cinder and rekindle the First Flame".

Okay that is what broke the ice berg. "Hold on,there is only one Lord of Cinder" and he shakes his head "No,Aldrich,Yhorm,Ludleth,The Abyss Watchers,and Lothric" but before i could say anything else he adds "Wait? One Lord of Cinder...are you taking about Gywn?".

"Yes! Are you Hollow? You obliviously are a Chosen Undead like i am. Have you been to Anor Londo?" He nods but then says "Yes,it was dark and snowy,a god called Gywndolin got devoured by Aldrich. I fought him in this big room with three...i mean two statues of Gywn and Gywnevere". Im in shock,this Undead was from a time ahead of mine. A time when i did rekindle the flame.

I look in the distance as gaurds run towards us. We got some explaining to do.

_

 **Somewhere nea** **r Riften**

"So where is this treasure?" Brynjolf asks a bald man holding a spear and a great shield. "Right down there" the man points down the clif they are on. Once Brynjolf looks down he gets kicked off the cliff and plummets to his death.

"Hehe Can't wait to sell off his trinkets"

_

 **[There goes parts 2 of Trouble In Whiterun. It took a long time for me to update the story because of internet problems. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and tell me if you think it's cool that the Ashen one and the Chosen Undead are gonna work together or that im adding the characters form Dark Souls into the world of Skyrim. Btw yes im gonna do Dawnguard and Dragonborn. One last thing,im gonna be playing Skyrim to know what the hell im gonna be typing and its gonna give me ideas also someone...photoshop or draw a cover for this fanfic it would be cool and i will mention you in a chapter. Peace!]**


	5. Chapter 4: Fate

**Chapter 4** **: Fate**

Saber and Issac have explained what they are and where they are from. "That army was the Abyss Watchers,a group that fights off the abyss like the wolf blood master himself"

"His name is Artorias. One of the four knights of Gwyn but died from a nameless hero after he got corrupted from the abyss". Right now Saber and Issac were explaining the army and their orgins.

"Why have i never heard of this Artorias?" the Jarl asks and Saber sighs "We are not from this world but another. It may sound crazy but you have never seen our armor and weapons before and Issac's...dark hand" Issac smiles under his helmet.

"Another world? Yes it does sound crazy but dragons were just legends and now one just attacked my guard tower. I believe and trust you both for now" the Jarl says with a death stare. Issac smiles to his little threat while Saber was nervous.

"So why am i here?" Erick asks and the Jarl answers "While Issac fought i heard the Greybeards call out 'Dovahkiin' and the way you killed that dragon and absorbed its soul means they are calling to you".

"They are calling me?"

"Yes,you must travel to Iverstead and walk the five thousand steps to reach High Hrothgar" the Jarl explains. "Gear up and make your way to Ivarstead"

Issac chuckles and says "Another chosen hero to go on a journey only to die at the end" he stops when everyone looks at him "Doesn't matter,im going on my own now. You can go with him Ashen One but beware,not all chosen survive" Issac leaves the room via pushing past the guards. Erick looks abit worried and saddened after that

"I will go with you Erick on this journey" Saber tells Erick and he smiles.

"You are gonna need to gear up,follow me" the Jarl leaves the room and so does Erick and Saber.

_

A village was being attacked by vampires. Everyone was either dying,hiding,or fighting.

"This is too easy" one vampire says as he drains the life out of a young male.

"We shall go to the next one after this" another one says as she shoves her sword into a guard's neck.

The two vampires' attention was now centered to a crying girl "P-please,don't hurt me" the two laughed but before they could do anything a cannon ball went through both their bodies,killing them instantly. The girl turns her head to look at a man.

He was tall and is wearing clothes made up of crow feathers. She couldn't see his face due to a cloth around his nose and mouth and the tricon hat on his head but his eyes were brown. On his back is a big block of stone,his right hand a standard straight sword,his left hand a cannon almost the size of his arm.

The man picks up the girl and runs through the choas to drop the girl off at a small building off the village. "Go,other survivors are in there. Only open the door when i say the password" the girl tilts her head "The password is 'Fear the Old Blood'". She nods and enters with the others after saying the password.

The man looks back at the village. He replaces the sword and the stone with some sticks and a large curved sword and the cannon with a flamesprayer.

"Tonight, Alexander joins the Hunt"

_

After reaching Ivarstead Erick and Saber stayed at a inn. They have been killing bandits and helping people along the way so they accumlated alot of gold to stay at the inn for a week. Saber found two bottomless boxes in seprate places,a bandit hideout and a nordic ruin,he got all his consumable items and his catalysts but strangly he got 50 coiled swords and alot of undead bones.

Right now Erick was repairing and reinforcing his new armor and weapons. The Jarl gave him steel armor and a steel sword and shield. "You heard those rumors Erick?" Saber asks leaning against a wall.

"Yeah,vampires are attacking villages and some person is killing them all,wears crowfeathers and wields a scythe" Erick remembers the bartender telling the rumor.

"Are you ready to go to Hrothgar?" Saber asks and Erick sighs.

"Im not sure,after what Issac said im abit...scared" Erick frowns and so does Saber. Saber understands his fear,the Lords of Cinder left their thrones so they wouldn't be burned alive again,even Ludleth was afraid but accepted his fate anyway.

Saber walks over to Erick and puts a hand on his shoulder "It's okay,you can always change your destiny and fate. You are stronger than it" Erick smiles and stops smithing.

"Let's go" they pack up and proceed to walk the five thousand steps.

_

It was long but they made it. The castle was huge but not as huge as Lothric castle or Anor Londo. Erick walks up the steps to the enterance and stops to look back at Saber "What's wrong?".

"This your destiny Erick,i shouldn't intervere with you learning about your destiny. We may meet up some day,may the flames guide thee".

Erick smiles and enters the castle. Saber proceeds to pull out the bones and put them in a pile. He prayed and put the coiled sword in the pile,i burned and glowed with life. Pleased with the results he rests at looks at the Bonfire locations with his mind. They were all gone expect for Firelink Shrine.

"Im coming home" he stands up and touches the coiled sword. He fades from existance to warp to the shrine bonfire.

_

Issac was walking down a dirt path but met a dead end. He saw a door,the door was black with a skull on it. He touched it and said " ** _What is the music of life_** ".

"Silence" Issac knew it all too well. When he cleared a entire area he would enjoy the peace only to want to kill more.

" ** _Welcome home_** " the door opens and Issac walks in. The door closes and Issac never came out.

 **End**

 **[Im baaaaaaack. I know i know,you want to know why i didnt post** **in a very long time,i waited until christmas so i could get a PS4 and Bloodborne but we didnt have alot of money so i only got games for my Xbox. Yeah,the hunter is in Skyrim and they will be more hunters and undeads in this story. 2 more things,1. im done naming chapters it takes awhile to thing about a title and blah blah blah,2. i made it short 'cause i nothing else to type and im gonna start the next chapter. Bye]**


End file.
